The Truth
by PacificRomance
Summary: Lily saw her stepson walk into her penthouse. She hadn't seen him since he was shot in Prague. She had wanted to fly out to see him but Rufus hadn't been too thrilled with the idea so she had remained in NYC. Chuck's first encounter with the Humphreys


A/N: Okay, some of you might completely hate this. I am prepared. Lol. But I really wanted to write this ever since the finale. There are a lot of things I'm nervous about for the return of the show as a result of the finale, but one of the major ones is that they are going to make everyone hate Chuck and treat him like he basically forced himself on Jenny, which was so NOT the case. And I'm scared he is just going to sit back and take it.

So I wrote this as what I hope actually does happen. Chuck might seem kind of heartless and cruel at some parts, but he is talking to two of his least favorite people (Dan and Rufus), so he is not trying to sugarcoat it. Also, this might not make sense, but I hope you notice that he is gentler and kinder with Lily and even kind of apologizes.

Okay, that's it. I hope you like it. And even if you don't, please review! I'm preparing for the hate. It comes with the territory when you are always Team Chuck no matter what seemingly awful things he does. I can justify all his actions. Lol.

….

"Charles!" Lily exclaimed as she saw her stepson walk into her penthouse. She hadn't seen him in almost two months. After he was shot in Prague, she had wanted to fly out to see him but Chuck had told her over the phone it wasn't necessary and Rufus hadn't been too thrilled with the idea so she had remained in New York while Chuck recovered in Europe.

"Hello, Lily." He said smoothly as he kissed her cheek.

"You're back."

"I am. The doctors finally said I was well enough to travel." He said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad you are alright. You know I wanted to come see you."

"Yes, but the time I spent alone recovering gave me some time to think and I have decided that I believe it is time that I took my place as the head of my father's company."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I want to combine Bass Industries with the Empire and my other business ventures and take the whole company to new heights."

"Charles-"

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?" Chuck turned to see Rufus and Dan Humphrey storming down the stairs towards them. "You are not welcome here." Rufus said to him before he turned to his wife, "Lilly, how could you let him in here, after what he did to Jenny?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes, "Look, I don't know what Jenny told you about what happened that night, but you should be aware that if anyone is at fault in the situation, it was her, not me."

"What are you talking about? How can you say that?" Dan asked angrily.

"_She _came over to my apartment. _She_ invited herself over to stay. _She_ came on to me. I gave her plenty of opportunity to leave and _she_ wanted to stay." Chuck had a bitter smirk on his face as he looked down and shook his head, "She's been shopping her virginity around for weeks and I was just broken and drunk enough to take it."

"Hey!" Rufus yelled as he pointed his finger at Chuck warningly just as Dan took a step forward and shouted, "That's my little sister you're talking about!"

But Chuck held up his hands, "Don't act like you didn't see it. You knew about what happened with her little drug dealer boyfriend," He then looked pointedly at Dan, "and Nate." The other two men stepped back slightly as Chuck continued, "Like I said, I wasn't the first one she tried to push herself on, I was just the only one who was hurt enough and looking for something warm to bury myself in."

Rufus's face morphed in fury and Dan growled as he stepped forward again.

But Chuck tilted his head slightly gazed at them steadily, "I was seconds away from calling a hooker that night when Jenny showed up, and she looked the part so I let her stay, although she did look a bit cheaper than what I usually get…"

"You son of a bitch!" Dan said with wide, angry eyes as he lunged towards Chuck. Lily screamed, "Stop it!" which caused Rufus to reach out and restrain Dan just in time.

Chuck continued to smirk at the other boy, "Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one who let her out of the house in a pair of tights and shirt cut lower than most of Serena's." Rufus's face dropped slightly. He realized he hadn't been keeping an eye on his daughter those last few days before she left. He had banished her to Brooklyn while he stayed in his cushy Manhattan penthouse. Maybe he could have prevented all of this if he had stayed with her.

"You let her tears and her raccoon eyes cloud your judgment," Chuck said as he became more serious, "The only reason she was upset was because she was feeling regret, not because she was forced into it. She made a mistake; a mistake that she regretted, but that is not my fault. We've all made choices that we look back on and wish never happened. I feel the same way about that night, but that doesn't change what happened. She was just upset because she realized it was completely meaningless to me and that there was still no one who loved her, just like Blair had said."

"But Charles, you should have known better. She's only a child." Lily said with a pleading look in her eyes, trying to keep the peace.

"What world are you all living in?" Chuck hissed, "She's not a child. She is seventeen. Do I have to remind you that when the rest of us were seventeen not a single one of us were virgins. Dan, I don't think I have to tell you about the summer when you were seventeen, when you interned for that writer." Dan balked as Chuck looked at Lily and continued, "And Lily, I'm sure you remember Serena's younger years. By the time she was seventeen she had slept with her fair share of investment bankers and law students. And that summer before senior year, Nate was sleeping with a married middle age woman, and we all know about my past." Chuck looked at each of them with a dark stare, "Jenny slept with a former classmate of hers who was merely two years older. I think that is far more tame then what rest of us were doing at her age. You can hate me if you want, I've never really taken into account the Humphrey opinion of me, but you need to realize that Jenny is _not_ a victim. She is a teenager who made a bad decision." Chuck shrugged his shoulders, "We have all done it. It doesn't make her special. And the sooner you realize that, the better." Chuck looked back at Lily, "I know you're disappointed and upset. But you are the only mother I have ever had, and I hope that you can forgive me and will still have me as your son."

"Oh, Charles," Lily said as she stepped forward and embraced him, "I have told you a hundred times, you will always be a part of my family, nothing can change that. You are my son, and I love you unconditionally."

He smiled at her, "Thank you." He stepped away and straightened his jacket, "Although this has been the highlight of my return, I must be going now. Lily, I'll be in contact soon about the company, if that is alright."

"I'm looking forward to it." She said with a smile as Chuck walked towards the door.

At the last moment he turned, "Just some food for thought before I take my leave: If she walks like a whore and looks a whore, it is only a matter of time before she becomes a whore. I know you have seen that she had been a bitch for a while, and, well, she was on a slippery slope and it wouldn't have been long before she became…" Chuck trailed off and shrugged his shoulders again before meeting Rufus's angry gaze, "You just-, you did the right thing sending her away. I still remember the innocent girl that followed around Blair and its obvious the Upper Eastside corrupted her. She needed some time away." His devilish smirk returned, "Some people just aren't made for Manhattan."

Without waiting for a response he rounded the corner and entered the waiting elevator. He didn't need to hear their reactions. They knew what he said was the truth, they had just too afraid to say it out loud.

….

A/N: Ugh, I am just so afraid they are going to make Chuck lose Lily because of this, and that would just be so awful. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
